A Chick Story? I think Not!
by animelover213
Summary: Lily was the top blader of her town. That is, until she literaly bumped into the Bladebreakers, then her life changed.
1. Bump goes The Weasle

HI! This is my first beyblade story, so be nice. I love reviews by the way. If you flame me, too bad for me. I will respond to reviews every chapter. And I just wanted to say:  
  
HOWDY  
  
Lily Hayes Buckled up her rollerblades and took out 2 beyblades and launchers. "Alright Lina, Delano, time for exercise. Let it rip" she said releasing both blades. She then took off. Her blades spinning next to her, keeping with her pace. She put on headphones and started to blade backwards, keeping an eye on her blades. One of them jumped over her head and leapt in front. The other stayed behind her and kept spinning fast. As she passed by shops, every one waved at her. She used a ramp and jumped one of the cars on the street and continued to blade. She turned around and stared at her beyblade behind her. It started glowing, causing her to grin. She was about to call out beast when she banged into some one, hard. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry" she said getting up and then helping the person up. "Its ok, but you might wanna skate facing front next time," said a boy with black hair and gold eyes. "Hey Ray, you ok?" asked a boy behind him with blonde hair. The boy named Ray nodded. A ringing from Lily's pocket caused her attention to wander. She picked up her cell phone and listened to person on the other line. She hung up the phone and saw that there were now 3 other boys behind 'Ray', one had orangey hair and glasses, one had a baseball cap and the other had very gray hair (?). "Sorry, didn't mean to cause a big bang" said Lily fixing her arm pads. "Its alright, No one got hurt" said the boy with glasses. She nodded, "Well, I have to go, Lina, Delano, back in form" she said to her beyblades which appeared going in circles around her shoes. She put back on her headphones and started to blade off. Her bit beasts behind her. The one who stayed in the back before leapt in front of her and started to go along the wall of the building next to them.  
  
"Wow, chief, check it out," said Tyson pointing to her and her beyblades, which were going down the block. "That's amazing!" said Max staring at he blades as they started to jump side to side. "Its just a trick" said Kai Glaring at the girl who was now facing backwards and staring at her blade behind her. "That's a trick that takes skill," said Kenny opening his laptop. "About time you let me see," said Dizzy. "Can you analyze the blades?" asked Kenny showing her the now almost down the block threesome. "It seems that they have a blocking chip in them. I can't get any information till that's removed," said Dizzy Showing a picture of a green computer chip.  
  
"Hey Lils, what took so long" asked a girl with long brown hair entering a Beyblade repair store. "Sorry Hazle, I had an accident at the corner of Bronyton. Banged into someone" Said Lily putting her long red hair up in a high ponytail and putting on some goggles to protect her green eyes from the job today. " Your in charge of beyblade repairs along with Jen, I'm at cashier today," said Hazle putting on a smock that had change in its pockets. Lily nodded and started to bring out materials onto the worktable. "Today at 2pm, we have an appointment from the Blade Breakers. That's a group of 5 and we are getting paid be the BBA. Jen will be here at 2:30 to help, she has a match to attend," she continued while putting on sunglasses to cover her brown eyes. As time passed several costumers entered the store. It soon turned 2 and the shop was bustling with bladers either sitting at one of the tables eating or practicing in the arena they had. "Hey Lils, can put on a CD?" asked a little boy to her who was holding a blade in his palm. She nodded and turned to the Stereo and put On 99 Red Balloons by Goldfinger.  
  
"Welcome, To JLH Beybladeing store, You must be the Blade Breakers, please go further down the counter to get your Beyblades optimized, the café section is slow due to the fact that an someone will be late today, but ask the person fixing the blades, she can help" said Hazle sweetly to the people who entered. "So Damien, Where's your older sister?" asked Lily to the little boy. "She went to battle poppy face at the park," He said smiling. "Lily picked up the 5 year old and put him on the table. "You can help me with the repairs until Jen gets here," she said giving him a wrench. He started to cheer loudly causing the regular costumers to grin. "Excuse me miss, but the girl at the front said to deposit the blades her for optimizing" said a voice to her. She looked up to see.  
  
Ok, what do you think so far? It gets better latter. So, please review. 


	2. Reality Check And More Phone Bills To Pa...

Yays! I got a review! Alrighty then, I think I should cut the hyper level to half. Here ar the Reponses to the reviews:  
  
Kate: Thank you so much for reviewing. I am in love with show. I try to watch the new season on TV, but I can't wake up that early so I only watch it sometimes. Thanks for the review.  
  
Tiger Lily 6030: Thanks for the review and the support helps to know there are readers.  
  
Cattypatra: Ok, this is a sneak peak of this chapter so you can see how she reacts: 0_0. And this is Damien: ^-^'. Thanks for the review!  
  
Mii-chan: Everyone is some one, and your Mii-chan, see it's easy. ^-^, Thanks for the support, hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
Sorry it took so long! My sister hogged the computer so I was delayed. I will post every day now! So, yeah! Any way here is chapter 2  
  
On with the story:  
  
"Oh my god, its you, I'm so sorry for banging into you on the street, it was an accident" she said pleadingly in a strange way. He nodded and gave her a smile. "So, is this where we optimize our blades?" asked the kid with glasses. "Yes, let me get out the tools, you can watch if you want, it only takes a couple of minutes," she said grabbing some tools from a box in the corner. They nodded. She took all the items to a table that had 6 chairs and sat down. The group of boys followed her. "I need you to sign these papers," she said giving them a pen and some pages. "What's this about?" asked the boy with the cap. "Just how you cant tell any one on how to optimize the blade because it's the shops secret" she said pulling out the 2 blades she used earlier. "This is an optimized blade," she said pointing to one of the two. Kenny picked it up and saw that its axis was different from the other. She picked up one of the blades and started taking it apart. She put in a few parts and removed some. After 5 minutes, she gave the blade to one of the boys. She did the same to the other 3 blades and led them to the arena. "Alright kids, please collect your blades, we have serious testing to do. Damien, Paloma, Harry and Cherrie, please load your launcher and show this team how your blades can move. All damages will be fixed free of charge." Said Lily taking control of the area. "Bladers take your position, 3.2.1." she said starting to count. "Let it rip," said all 8 players.  
  
"I'm Kenny," said Kenny introducing himself. "I'm Lily," she said keeping a close watch on the battle. The battle ended and the Blade Breakers won. "Well, what do you think?" She asked giving the smile she always gave to customers. "That was hot," said the boy with the cap. "Lily, these are my team mates Tyson, Ray, Kai and Max," said Kenny to her. "Hey Lils" said a girl with blonde hair who just entered the shop. "About time you got here Jen," Said Lily throwing her friend a smock. "I won," said Jen grinning. Hazle walked up to her and smiled. "Jen, these are the Blade Breakers. You remember them right?" she asked nicely. Jen nodded and went to pick up the shops fun, which was now ringing. She hung it up and looked at the 2 other girls shocked. "Mr. Dickinson wants us," she said quickly going to a shelf and pulling out 2 beyblades and throwing one to Hazle. Lily grabbed hers from the table she left them and put them in her pocket. "Damien, Paloma, Harry and Cherrie, I need you to watch over the shop for us while we're gone" She said putting on her jacket. The four youngsters nodded.  
  
The group of 3 girls left the store. The blade Breakers behind them. "Why in the world are you going?" asked Hazle turning to glare at them. "We have to ask him about the latest tournament" said Kenny thinking of an excuse. The group walked in to a mansion and sat down on a couch. "Lily? Are you here?" asked as voice the hallway. "Grandfather!" She said running out. "Grandfather?" asked Tyson confused. "Yeah" said Jen nodding. Mr. Dickinson entered the room with Lily on his arm. "I see you boys came as well," he said smiling. "So why are we here?" asked Hazle obviously bored. "It came to my understanding that you haven't been Beyblading for a year" He continued smiling. "You want us, to get back in the league, right?" asked Jen who was now yawning. He nodded. "I don't know, we have to run the shop. And I don't think Lina and Delano are interested in battling amateurs." said lily sitting on the couch. "Well, if you really don't think you can win." said Mr. Dickinson grinning. "We're in," said Lily smiling. He nodded. The group left the house a while later with the 3 girls holding their Beyblades in their hands. "So, you guys are a team?" asked Max to the 3. "yeah, we used to be the world champions but stopped last year after we grew bored. Not to mention that we ran out of trophy space." Said Jen putting her hands in her pocket. " I believe the winning group 2 years back were the Dyna girls" said Kenny. The girls nodded. "weren't they a band?" asked Max. The girls nodded again. "You were the Dyna girls?" asked Ray stopping. "yes, we were" Said Lily Smiling.  
  
All 5 Blade Breakers stood still. " Well what's left anyways" she said now frowning. They looked at her. "Hey, it was a while ago, what do you expect?" said Hazle frowning as well. "Jen give me your Cell phone, I left mine in the shop" said Lily now seriously. "what you going to do?" asked Jen giving it to her. "Reuniting the group" she said grinning. She took off at a run to the park, followed by the girls who knew where she was going, leaving the boys alone and clueless.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
"Hello, may I please speak to Katherine?" asked Lily to the phone.  
  
~Katherine speaking~  
  
"Well, you see, we thought we should come back into business and get the whole group together, you in?"  
  
~Lily! Of course I'm in~  
  
"Great, your plane leaves today in 5 hrs, get packed and bring your bit beast, we're going world wide again"  
  
~Heard ya loud and clear girl~  
  
Lily hung up and dialed another number.  
  
"Hi, may I please to Cateline"  
  
~Cateline here~  
  
"Good day my posh British chum, I bring a note from the lavatory of Beyblading saying ' Cheerio and fun'. Ok, look; you have been invited on a year trip to Tokyo to get a chance at the ultimate competition practice. In or out?"  
  
~Well, I know its you Lily, only you would be crazy enough to insult the British in a phone call other than to my face, so I guess.yeah why not, when do I leave and will I need a certain item? ~  
  
"Yes! You leave in 6 hours. Your airplane stops first at the U.S to pick up Haruna, you both have seats next to each other. And don't forget you beyblade."  
  
~Bu Bye from your British Chum~  
  
"Bu Bye"  
  
She gave the phone to Jen.  
  
"We are back together, I am proud to say, that we are back in action" The 2 others cheered and started jumping up and down.  
  
Yay their together again! Not yet anyways. What happens when they see the blade breakers?  
  
Sneak peak: ^-^ Some one blush ? _? Someone's confused 


	3. 90 hour brake, exboyfriend brotherly cal...

Thanks for not reviewing! It oks. I hope they post this ok. I am posting the next chapter too.  
  
Later that day Jen, Hazle and Lily could be seen in the airport waiting for flight 2 to arrive from Britain.  
  
"Flight two has now arrived in dock gate 10" said a voice in the speakerphones. All 3 got up and left to find their friends. Out of the dock base came two girls. One who had a tan and blue hair came out wearing dark sunglasses that covered her amber eyes. Next to her stood another girl with purple eyes looking around. "Haruna, Cateline, over here!" screamed Jen jumping up and down. The 2 ran over to them.  
  
"Check it out green highlights" said Cateline showing them her hair.  
  
"Come one, the sooner we get the bags, the sooner we get to hang out," said Haruna smiling. The group nodded and walked off to pick up the luggage.  
  
"This is your car!" screamed Cateline glaring at the porch that stood in front of her.  
  
"Hey, its not a car, its my baby" said Lily getting in the drivers seat.  
  
"First of we go to my dad's" she said turning the radio on. Everyone hoped into the car and smiled.  
  
"Katherine is already there," said Jen smiling. The drove out of the lot and threw town stopping at the many red lights.  
  
After what seemed like forever, they all got in the car and drove of to the shop.  
  
The group walked into the shop and opened it up.  
  
"Lily and Haruna, your on blade duty. Cateline and Jen, your on food patrol. Katherine, you and I are on cashier work" said Hazle throwing everyone smocks and goggles.  
  
After what seemed like 10 minutes a group containing Paloma, Damien, Harry and Cherrie ran into the shop. "Yay, you guys are back!" screamed Damien running around excitedly.  
  
"You guys are helping today. Damien and Paloma, your on charge of the battle arena, make sure it doesn't break. Cherrie and Harry, your on charge of hanging out with the bored customers, also gossip. Well.come on, move it, we don't have all day." Said Hazle giving them a set of uniforms. The group nodded and changed in the locker rooms.  
  
It was only 12pm and the shop was loaded with customers from all over the area.  
  
"Hi guys," said Hazle to the Blade Breakers as they walked in. They stared around at the crowd and walked up to the counter. "So what brings you here to our humble abode?" she asked giving a lady change.  
  
"Rumor has it the Dyna girls are all assembled." said Tyson looking around and noticing extra helpers.  
  
"Looks like there are true. Look, I have to work on my job, but I'm sure lily or one of the mini's need help" she said going throw the amount of change she was giving.  
  
"Mini's?" asked Max looking around.  
  
"The group you battled after getting your blades optimized, they're at the arena and giving out gossip," she said giving another customer some quarters. The boys nodded and split up. Ray and Kai went up to the workshop area to find a sign saying:  
  
'On a 90 hour brake, sign your name on sheet below for appointments. Don't bother looking for us; we're busy beyond need. Sincerely, Lily and Haruna, the two evil cousins'  
  
Ray stared at it and tilted his head.  
  
"Don't give up you guys" came a voice easily recognized as Lily by the arena. They turned to see her encouraging teams in a beyblade match.  
  
"Hey Lily. What's up?" asked Tyson walking up to her.  
  
"Tyson be quiet. I have to see who wins and record the data for the player." She said writing something down on a sheet of paper.  
  
"Lily! Phone call." Said Hazle throwing Lily a cell phone.  
  
"Lily Hayes speaking"  
  
~ So, you in or not? We need the bands together to get the song. Its either that or radio~ said a male voice from the other line  
  
"James, calm down, the groups in"  
  
~ This is better than the time we were dating and broke up~  
  
"I lost track here"  
  
~ Anyways, you dating anyone. I would like to meet him to make sure he's not a jerk~  
  
"I'm a big girl James, I don't need your brotherly like advice. Plus, it only been 1 year!" ~ That's what they all say~  
  
"Geek"  
  
~Snob~  
  
" Whatever, when's the plane leavening time"  
  
~ It's in 3 weeks. Pretty good actually. You get to join the beyblade Competition. And then we could do the show~  
  
"Thanks for the info, and don't you dare send a secret spy here like you did last year. It was hectic!"  
  
~ I thought it was cool, Bye~  
  
Lily folded the phone and walked over Hazle and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and passed it to the other girls. Jen grabbed the speakerphone.  
  
"Girls and Boys! I am sorry to say that this shop will be closed for the next month due to renovation. Please collect your items and go out the front exit. Thank you and have a nice day," she said business like.  
  
Everyone except the blade breakers left the store.  
  
"Renovation?" asked Max staring at them.  
  
"Old shop trick. If you want time to leave you say renovation." Said Haruna putting things away.  
  
"Where are you guys going?" asked Kai coldly.  
  
"Shopping!" said Jen jumping up and down.  
  
"Lily, look at this! I give it full support. It leaving the shop" said Cateline.  
  
"Yeah, I claim this outfit," said Katherine holding up a set of clothes. 


End file.
